


Render Error

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breakthrough is that nothing blew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Render Error

“Everything online?”

“*As I’ll ever be.*”

“Okay,” the Courier affirmed, “here we go.”

She pressed a few buttons, flipped a switch, and stood back. The emitter lit up, and after a few moments of crackling and light building to blinding, activated.

“Well?” 0 asked, corporeally. “Did it work?”

Erin blinked her eyes open. She grinned. “Yeah, Zero. It worked.”

The hologram before her looked down at itself. “It did? O, it, uh... it really did. That... went differently than I was expecting. Namely, that nothing exploded.”

“Pretty breakthrough stuff...” Six noted, leaning against the desk and crossing her arms. “So, that’s what you used to look like? Before the war?”

Hologram 0 turned his hands over, bounced his knees, leaned in a couple different directions. Calibrating. “Assuming nothing was horrendously discombobulated in projection- yes. Major facial structures all placed appropriately?”

“Yep. Well-placed, at that.”

“Thank you, I three-dimensionally modelled it myself. Ugh. I’m still embarrassed I used to walk around in a meat bag. O, that’s what I forgot!” He lifted one leg tentatively and stretched it forward, then the other. “Walking- physically moving alternating individual limbs to achieve locomotion. How gross is that?”

Erin was about to argue, then glanced at the ungodly amount of dirt caked on her boots. “Really gross, actually.”

“Two hundred year old scientist learns to walk again! Story at eleven.”

“I’m impressed you didn’t break anything.”

“Yeah, you and me, both.”

“Hey, this was all you.” she implied as he strode mechanically around Z-83.

“Yeah, just me, and my giant brain in a jar. Uh, that and a lot of tinkering, repair work, and robotic expertise from a lobotomite. Who am I kidding? This was all you.”

“Thanks, Zero. Let’s just not tell the Think Tank about that, huh?”

“O, not a chance.”

He held his arms out for balance as he walked. 0 miscalculated a step, stumbling slightly. Erin smiled at him, and 0 looked down at his feet, grinning, and kept walking. When he stopped, he held his hands out for a moment longer before dropping them to his sides, and looking up. “Movement drivers all seem to be working. What do you think?”

“Try spinning.”

“Right, good idea.” He agreed, scraping one foot across the ground. Nothing happened. so he tried again. “That’s not right. Let me see if I can... O, there’s the issue, physics engine wasn’t on. Here we go.” This time, when he pushed, the rest of him turned, lab coat flying out around him. He laughed, and did it again.

“Channel Zero exclusive: Doctor would forget own pants if they weren’t attached to model.”

“That’s old news, Holt.”

She blinked, and cocked her head. “Zero, did you just call me by my name?”

He stopped spinning, a bit wobbly. “Nausea feedback’s definitely working... Well, that’s your name, right? What’s your doctorate in, again?”

“Medicine.” she lied. It was close enough; a vault internship was the closest thing to a real medical license in the Wasteland.

“Really? There are doctorates for that?” He shrugged, and did a bit more walking. “Well, you’re not really a lobotomite since you got your brain back, and now that we’re colleagues and all, I figured... Lobotomite has a lot of syllables, o-kay? You’re the only one who gets my name right, I can at least try yours.”

Erin smiled at the hologram as he stretched, lab coat sticking in the T-position as his arms clipped through. “Uh, Zero?”

“What?” His eyebrows rose, then furrowed. Even after all these years, he still knew how to work a face. “I know I animated that. Why isn’t it rendering?” He dropped his arms, lab coat sticking back into place and falling away as he pulled them up again. “Probably an issue with the filepath, I’m terrible about that. Let’s just...”

The hologram itself went into T-position, then disappeared. The intercom clicked on seconds later. “*...I broke it.*”

Erin laughed.


End file.
